Laughing With
by Totter4
Summary: Sasha Belov recieves a late night call regarding the custody of his daughter after his ex-fiancee, Prue Halliwell, dies. Unknown to him, like her mother, his daughter, Parker is a witch, and a very powerful one at that.
1. Late Night Call of Some Devastating News

Sasha was awoken in his trailer by the blearing sound of his telephone. He shot up, afraid that one of his gymnasts was in trouble. Again. Or worse, the NGO giving him emergency news (of the bad sort).

He picked up, greeting the last person on his list of people he thought would call at the time. Phoebe Halliwell. His ex-fiance's sister.

"Hello?"

"Sasha. Its Phoebe" she paused "Halliwell."

"Hey Pheebs. Is every thing okay?" He swallowed. He knew something was wrong. The Halliwells barely ever call him anymore. Not since the blowout. Sasha knew something was wrong. It sounded as if Phoebe is struggling not to cry.

"Sasha" she sighed "It's Prue. There has been an accident. Prue. She-she died, Sasha."

Sasha swallowed. He heard shaky breath on the opposite side of the phone. .gone. He couldn't believe it. Prue was always so strong. Always so strong. And stubborn. So vibrant and full of life. He truly loved her, even if they couldn't make it work. Then an alarming thought occurred to him.

"Pheobe...Is-is Parker alright? She isn't-wasn't hurt-physically that is, right?"

"Yes, yes. Parker-she-well, she is fine physically. Unharmed. But, she isn't dealing well with Prue. She, well, she isn't dealing at all. Sasha, that's the other reason I called. Prue wanted her to stay at the Manor, but I think between Piper hardly keeping it together and, well, everything...I-we-think it may be best if Parker comes to stay with you for a while-in Boulder."

Sasha couldn't believe it. The Halliwells were a unit. They don't separate. Not since the sisters reunited six months after their Grams' death. It was a true testament to how broken the family was that they were willing to seperate-give up their baby. The Halliwells were a prime example of how "it takes a village" to raise a child. Piper would take care of Parker as a child during the day as Prue worked and work her club, P3, as Prue took Parker after she left 415 Magazine. Phoebe would go back and forth taking care of Parker during mornings, afternoons, and evenings.

When Piper started to seriously date Leo, he began to babysit Parker a bit. And then Andy, for his short relationship with Prue, acted as a father figure to Parker. That was the blowout. Prue felt that Parker need a paternal figure closer to home with a stable life.

Prior to the blowout, Parker would spend a few weeks blocked together with Sasha every few months. In those weeks, Sasha would train Parker in gymnastics, but after the sisters were reunited, Parker began to visit less and less, and refused to participate in training. Sasha never wanted his daughter to be an Olympian, but it was something to bond over, and he had no idea how to connect to his now fifteen-year-old daughter.

Being the only member of the next generation of Halliwells, the sisters were extremely protective of Parker. Being trusted with Parker, even though he was her father, was an honor. Sasha truly did love his daughter. But, he wanted to give her chance at a normal life-one where she didn't have to compete, or move when he moved gyms-he wanted her to have a stable home with stable parents, but that shattered, first, when Andy died a horrible death in a break in, and now with Prue's accident. Now that he thought about it, he realized he didn't know how his ex-fiance died, just that she did-in an accident.

"Pheebs, what happened-to Prue?"

He heard Phoebe swallow and start "We were at home. With a friend. Someone came in and attacked us. Prue died protecting Parker. Our innoce-friend died as well." Sasha didn't pay any mind to Phoebes slip, as he found the situation odd enough.

Sasha sighed. "Of course she can say. I really want to come up for the funeral, but I'm living in a trailer behind the Rock-my gym" he clarified "I'll try to make it to San Francisco, but I need to find a house, or at least a two-bedroom apartment. I don't want Parker to be uncomfortable. She's dealing with enough with Prue and moving and everything. Can I talk to her?"

"She's not home" Phoebe said too quickly. "I'll tell her you asked for her when she gets home, though."

"Thanks, Pheebs. Give Piper, Leo, and Cole my regards...condolences. I'm so sorry Phoebe. When should I expect Parker?"

"One of us will come with her-to get her settled and for some familiarity." It stung that he wasn't familiar to his own daughter. But he pushed that down, under his grief. Phoebe continued "The funeral is in two days. We'll leave a day or two after. However long it takes Parks to pack."

"Thanks Pheebs. Talk to you soon. Call if you need anything."

They both hung up after exchanging "so longs". Sasha's eyes suddenly grew- his fifteen year old daughter was going to visit him in four days. Though he'd never admit it, he had a difficult time controlling his gymnasts-other people's children-how would he act with Parker? Will she be home-schooled like Peyton, Lauren, and Kaylie? Or would she want to continue her public education? Is she a vegetarian? Does she hate him?

Sasha sighed and laid back down. He resigned himself to trying to sleep, though he knew he'd get close to none. He was completely and utterly devastated over Prue's death, and his daughter's struggle. He truly hoped everything would work out in the end.


	2. Begin the Begin

The next morning, the gym began to slowly fill. It was an oddity that Sasha wasn't in the Rock before the gymnasts and their family trickled in. For that reason, Summer began to get worried, so she walked outside and knocked on Sasha's trailer.

"Sasha" she called "It's Summer! Is everything all right?"

The door swung open and Summer was greeted with the sight of a very shirtless (very hot) Sasha Belov. At first, Summer was admiring his salty-goodness, but as her eyes travelled to his face, she was to alarmed to realize that Sasha was not his normally put-together self. His hair was disheveled, his eyes bloodshot, and he never answered the door without being clothed in case one of his gymnasts came knocking, or worse, their dreaded parents.

"Sasha! What's wrong"

Sasha sent her a chilling work. His throat cracked as he said "I'll explain later Summer. I apologize for my lateness. Give me ten minutes and I'll be in. Have the assistant coachers coach the girls. Then I'll have an announcement."

Sasha retreated into his trailer, changed, combed his hair back, brushed his teeth, grabbed his cell phone (as he was still awaiting a call from Parker), and walked briskly inside the gym.

As he was entering, his phone began to ring, immediately noticing it was the Halliwell house, and answered it, expecting Parker.

"Parker! How are you holding up?"

"Wrong Halliwell, Belov." Sasha immediately recognized Piper's voice. "I just wanted to update you. Parker is not coping. But we think she just needs time, she refuses to call you." Sasha's heart sunk. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall, out of the corner of his eye he saw that Summer and Kim Keeler walk out of the office, looking at him concerned. Piper continued "Don't worry about coming to the funeral. It's more important that you set up for Parker. And for your information: Prue wanted you to care for Parker if something were to happen to her. I do not concur with the decision and if Parker shows any signs that she'd rather be at the Manor with us, I will not hesitate to bring her back from Boulder. She is Prue's legacy. She is the most precious thing we have left of Prue and we will not waste her gift." With that, Piper hung up-abuptly. He understood that Piper was hurting, but his plummeted heart rose a little with the thought that Prue wanted and trusted him to take care of their daughter. With that thought, he plowed on, ready to tell the gym's occupants an abbreviated version of the night's events.

"Gather round girls! Announcement!" Sasha barked. He sighed. "Girls, circumstances have arisen that have required my daughter to come live with me. She will be arriving in a few days and I expect you all to treat her with respect. That is all. Get back to training!" He added when he saw the shocked, frozen expressions of all who heard the announcement.

He stalked up to the office, readying himself to call the Halliwells and speak to them-again-to figure out what to prepare for Parker, but Steve Tanner, Summer, and Kim all were waiting.

"You have a daughter?" Summer exclaimed

"What happened that she's moving here?" Kim calmly asked

"Parker's mother died and she needs a change in environment to help cope. It won't affect the girls much, she's not a gymnast, in fact, she refuses to participate in the sport. And she's pretty self-sufficent, she's fifteen after all."

All three snorted, as their experience with teenage girls told them otherwise. They'd let him figure out how wrong he was, after all, they couldn't deny a partially-orphaned girl their remaining parent. They resigned themselves to offering all possible help to Sasha that they could. With that, training began


	3. Carry On

Miles away in San Francisco, Piper Halliwell was attempting a spell to summon her barely dead sister.

Prue couldn't be gone-she had to take care of Parker and there was the power of three- they needed to protect themselves against the incoming myriads of demons. Piper suddenly felt hot salty tears falling down her cheeks.

The funeral was tomorrow.

She lost Prue.

She is losing Parker.

She lost he power of three.

It was all falling apart-her life, that is.

Piper lifted her head to the knock on the doorframe of the infamous attic. She saw Leo, her husband.

"She still isn't back you know" Leo stated, looking worried- both for piper and their niece. Parker left when phoebe and piper went to speak to her about the funeral and Sasha, but she ran as soon as they mentioned anything. She said a spell and was transported to the underworld, where Leo was unable to sense her. Currently, Cole had his ear to the ground, shimmering between the underworld and the manor comforting Phoebe and looking for their niece.

Leo sat down next to Piper on the ground in front of the bowl.

"Piper the funeral is tomorrow. Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"I don't want sleep, Leo. I want to find out why my dead sister wants us to send my niece to her non-existent father! I want to see my sister Leo"

Leo realized how taxing Prue's death and Parker's subsequent disappearance (and eventual move) has been on Piper.

The lamp in the corner of the room suddenly blew up. Piper put her head in her hands to try to stop the tears.

Leo sighed. "Piper you have to learn to control your emotions. They are linked to your powers. You can't be blowing up things tomorrow. Come on. Let's go to sleep. For Prue. She doesn't want you to be doing this to yourself"

As piper took Leo's proffered hand to get up, the air in the middle of the attic began to shimmer.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, preparing for an attack on the already weakened Halliwells, but found it to be cole holding Parker by her bicep.

"Cole!" Parker yanked her arm from Cole's grip "I was so close to finding information on where shax was! Stay away from me"

"You're version of close is being hit by three energy balls! You're lucky I found you when I did! Or then the Halliwells would have been down another family member! Do you really want to put us through that-again!" his voice gradually grew.

Piper let out a breath. Parker was home. "Cole! Enough! Wait? Energy balls?" she rushed over to a slightly pale Parker as Phoebe rushed into the attic.

. "Leo. Heal. Now!" piper hovered worriedly as Leo healed her.

"Thanks Leo" Parker mumbled quietly.

"We're just glad to have you home little one." Leo wrapped in arm around Parker and led her downstairs to ensure that she went to sleep.

Piper, Phoebe, and Cole remained in the attic. Piper looked to Cole "Thanks for saving her Cole" Piper swallowed once-twice against the lump in her throat that has been there since Prue couldn't be healed by Leo.

Phoebe held on tight to Coles hand and said softly "We could never repay you."

Cole shrugged "Family is family and I consider the Halliwells my family." he squeezed Phoebe's hand and led her out.

Phoebe followed, but not before calling to Piper "Get some sleep, Piper." She turned around "Seriously, moving in with Sasha will be good for her. She needs normalcy. Demons aren't normal. At least she'll get to know her father. We only just go the chance" Phoebes eyes started to water as she thought that Prue had only just started to accept Victor and she was gone. Prue was so young. She'd never get to experience so many things. She was going to miss out on Parker's life.

Phoebe left and followed Cole down the stairs to go to their room to sleep.

Piper sighed. This was it. The deciding moment. She shut the book, thus her chances of summoning her sister and turned the lamp next to her off, and with one last glance she left the attic, descending down the stairs, intent on watching over Parker in case she had any nightmares


	4. Blue Lips

Piper and Phoebe stood next to each other, clutching each others arms a they each held their respected husbands hands. Parker stood behind them with VIctor rubbing her arm, worried about his only granddaughter. The guests kept coming and saying how sorry they were and Parker wanted to yell. At this point she hoped for another attack, like there had been at the service for Prue, but she immediately felt bad. It was her mother's funeral. Why couldn't she just act normally for once? She was "that freak Halliwell" at school. Parker Halliwell couldn't take this anymore. She prayed to the powers that be that something- anything- would happen that would get her out of these funeral processions.

Suddenly she heard a gasp and saw phoebe being pulled into a premonition. "That girl! Shax is going to attack her!" Parker felt tension seep into her muscles. She would avenge her mother. She started to ascend the stairs when she heard Piper exclaim "Parker Patrice Halliwell- where do you think you're going!" Parker sent Piper a look, as it was obvious where she was going.

Piper moved closer to her niece and warned her "You are not going after Shax. Not after you tried going on your own. You will go upstairs. You will pack. And tomorrow, you will do what your mother wanted and will go to your father. Understood?" Piper had a no nonsense look on her face. Parker huffed and started up the stairs as the sisters, their husbands, Darryl Morris, and Victor started herding the guests out, citing tired grief.

A few hours later, Parker awoke in her bed. Leo had orbed into her room. "Parker wake up. Wake up!" he shook her "the sisters told me to orb you out of here. There's going to be an attack. A big one" Without warning, he grabbed her arm and orbed her to P3 office.

Parker could hear the music beat thought the walls as she yanked her hand out of Leo's loose grasp, falling back on the table and let out a groan on the impact. "Leo!" she exclaimed "Bring me back! Aunt Piper and Phoebe need me! They're not powerful enough to take on Shax alone! They need the power of three and mom is-is gone!"

Leo shifted. How would he explain Paige's existence, let alone her role in the soon-to-be reconstituted power of three? He began to tell what they found out from Patty and Penny. Parker looked shocked, her expression morphing to anger. "They're replacing her! Mom just d-died and they dont care!" It was the first time Parker said anything regarding Prue's death.

She sunk down to the floor and started to shake and cry. Leo bent down to comfort her, but was thrown back by Parker's telekenisis. He got up-slowly- and went backs and crouched down next to Parker and hugged her (thankful he wasnt thrown back again). "It's gonna be okay, Parks. The sisters loved Prue and love you. It's all going to be fine. Give Paige time. She's scared. Imagine finding out about your secret heritage at her age."

Parker nodded as the desks phone rang. Leo lunged for it, sparing a look at Parker as he nodded. He hung the phone back in its base as he said "It's safe to return to the manor. Ready?" Parker nodded and Leo placed his hand on her shoulder.

Parker and Leo appeared in the foyer of the Manor, seeing the sisters and Cole, but no mystery-Paige. Parker couldn't help but be relieved. She wasnt ready to meet her new half-aunt. Prue's death was too much of a fresh wound. Without a word or another glance at her aunts, Parker headed upstairs to her room, where she preceeded to cry herself to sleep


	5. Eyes Wide Open

When Parker awoke the next morning, she shot up, recalling that today would be the day that she was sent to Sasha Belov- the father she hadn't seen in over a year. She has yet to call him, as she had refused everytime someone had suggested it. Parker heard that he called three times a day since he found out about Prue's death three days ago and she had enough. She didn't want to speak to him. Prue was gone. And Andy. And the power of three was reconstituted without Prue. Soon her family would have their lives that didn't include ther semi orphan niece. She threw the blankets off of her body and headed downstairs for a Piper-made breakfast.

Everyone looked up and stopped their discussion when Parker walked in. They glanced at each other and suddenly there was movement behind them and a crash. Parker turned first and ran to the sun room.

"Parker!" the adults called a they heard a loud crash.

Piper was next, followed by Cole, Phoebe, and Leo. They were greeted with a familiar sight. Too familiar. Parker was laying in a destroyed wall, thrown, just like her mother was not a week ago, except she was bleeding with an obvious wound on her shoulder and another on her stomach.

Piper and Phoebe froze- eyes on their niece. Seeing this, Cole quickly compensated by throwing two high voltage energy balls at the attacking demons. Leo stood behind Piper, standing stock still, remembering how frightened he was when he orbed in and saw Piper, Prue, and Parker in a frightening similar position days ago.

Cole yelled "Help her!"

Seeing Cole hovering over ther niece trying to stint her stomach's bleeding, the others quickly snapped out of it and rushed over quickly. Leo bent down and started to try to heal her, but the light indicating the healing wasn't starting. Piper and Phoebe clutched each other, crying, but, suddenly Leo's hands began to burn bright and Parker's wounds magically healed. She woke and blinked up- trying to get the spots out of her vision. Piper threw herself at her niece and was fussing over her, ensuring that she truly was alright.

After the attack, they set the room back as right as they could and returned to breakfast in the kitchen. As Parker was pouring milk into her cereal, Phoebe and Piper consantly exchanged glances.

"Parker" Phoebe broched the subject "we wish it was different, but we can't go with you to Boulder. Right now, with everything going on with Paige, we need to stay close" Parker blinked back tears and swallowed hard. She felt abandoned. "Cole and Leo will orb you there and we'll come visit in a week or two. A month tops. Maybe you'll get to meet Paige"

"it's fine" Parker snapped "I'll grab my stuff and we can go" she looked to Leo and Cole. She offered a small smile before her scowl returned as she marched to her room. She grabbed her suitcases and returned to the foyer where Piper and Phoebe hugged her and kissed her cheek. Then Piper brought out a big duffle bag that was oddly misshapen as Phoebe explained "Honey, this is for you. Open it when you are alone and unpacking"

Parker nodded and grabbed Leo's hand and with that, they orbed to the gymnasium where her father worked. They appeared behind a trailer and Cole shimmered in next to them.

"It's almost noon, we can leave your bags here and hopefully your father's gymnasts will be out to lunch or sormthing" Leo stated

Parker nodded and squared her shoulders. She stood between Leo and Cole and they began forward. The older men glanced at their niece warily as she began to giggle (it was a welcome sound all the same- it was tr first time it had occurred since Sjax killed Prue).

Between her giggles Parker explained "it's like the Wizard of Oz. Leo would be the compassionate scarecrow. Cole- you'd be the tin man with the heart of gold. And that would make me Dorothy- always being cared for by my trusty tin-demon and scare-lighter" the men snorted-amused at the younger girls antics. The giggling died down as they reached the doors of the rock.

"Here we are" Parker mumbled, suddenly nervous.

"Just put one foot in front of the other" Leo advised

"You've faced worse and overcome more" Cole reminded her.

Parker nodded and swallowed her fear after counting to five and walked ahead, ready to meet her father for the first time in over a year.

Watch out Sasha Belov, you're about to get a rude awakening.


	6. Great Expectations

Sasha was coaching Kaylie on the beam as he saw two unfamiliar men with a teenage girl walk into The Rock. He didn't pay any attention until he looked closer and saw that the girl had his eyes and hair color. He sighed. She was almost all Prue. He nodded towards the tall men as they made his daughter smile slightly and Sasha called "Enough kaylie" as he called an assistant coach to supervise. He approached the group and shook hands with the men. He was curious as to where Phoebe and Piper were.

He clasped Parker's shoulder and said "Let's talk in my office, yes?"

They all nodded and walked forward, though Parker not so discreetly shook Sasha's hand off her shoulder. Her shoulder was still sore from the attack this morning and Sasha's hand was placed on the exact location of the healed wound. Leo offered a shrug to tell Sasha that it wasn't his fault and they entered the office. Sasha sat on his desk, as to try I keep the meeting informal, as Parker sank into a seat with her uncles surrounding her on either side like a security detail.

Sasha was startled by how different his daughter looked. And not just her physical attributes. Their was a certain weariness that now surrounded her- not to mention the grief filling her eyes. Sasha tore his eyes away from the sight of his daughter and to the men. "Where are Piper and Pheebs? When I spoke to them on the phone they were quite..adamant about coming"

Cole and Leo glanced at each other and then Leo spoke "There were some complications. The girls had to deal with a...a family emergency."

Parker snorted at the phrasing and Cole have her a sharp look. Sasha was confused first by the phrase itself and then by Parker's reprimand.

"I don't understand. Is there something more pressing then your recently deceased sister's daughter moving away?" Parker sunk down lower and Leo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder (the good one).

Cole continued for Leo "They will come visit when things settle down. It's complicated, Belov" and with that Cole fixed Sasha with a look that clearly sad "piss off"- a look perfected after years in the D.A. office and underworld.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm good. My dad will help me out a bit. You can go deal with my aunts in San Francisco. All of them." The underlying meaning of what Parker was saying was clear and Cole and Leo nodded. The two took turns hugging their niece and Parker walked them out.

Sasha exited the office to see what was going on while the events of the office transpired. Steve Tanner approached Sasha and he sighed. Sasha was not in the mood to put up with Tanner's tendencies this week. He was mourning the loss of Prue and worried for his daughter.

"Sasha. Can I talk to you in your office?"

"I'm not in the mood, Steve"

"Sasha... I just- I don't know the circumstances around you and your daughter's mother- but, well, I'm sorry for your loss and anything I can do for you, let me know. I spoke to Lauren, just telling her about... your daughters... situation... And she was sympathetic, as it was similar to her own. I hope the girls get along, but you don't have to worry about any... unwelcome problems from the Tanner-end of the gym"

"Thank you, Steve. I do ask that you not mention the situation to the other gymnasts, though I am sure Lauren told her friends. And to clarify- my daughter is not a gymnast. She literally refuses to touch any beam."

Steve smiled and left. Sasha rubbed his face as he realized that as soon as Parker walked back into the building, her uncles would be gone, and she would be alone and all his responsibility. He just may need the gyms help. No matter where Parker would, it seemed she would be raised by a village


	7. Words Mean Nothing

After Leo and Cole orbed and shimmered out (respectively), Parker felt truly alone for the first time. When she was growing up she was always with someone from the Halliwell clan, even when she was shuffled between her parents, she was never allowed to travel on her own.

Her mom died, her aunts abandoned her, and her uncles left her with a virtual stranger. She had no friends in Boulder. She already hated it here. She and her dad bonded over gymnastics when she was younger, but when her powers were unbound she thought it would give an unfair edge to her. After all, can a telekinetic, levitating witch who can have premonitions and freeze (and eventually blow up) things truly be a testament to the sport?

She was siting on a bench outside the gym when tree girls in sweatpants and leotards walked out of the gym laughing- looking happy- a welcome sight for Parker. The blonde said something to her friends and they nodded and walked back inside.

Parker watched the blonde as she approached. "Hey, you're Sasha's daughter, Parker, right? I'm Lauren!" Parker just nodded. "Well hey, I know it sucks and doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I'm sorry to hear about your mom. My mom died a few months ago... But she wasn't ever in my life. It's always just been me and my dad. Anyway, I wanted you to know you have a friend in me I you want it, that is. And I'm sure you'll love Peyson and Kaylie. If your dad let's you, maybe we can have a sleepover or something to welcome you to Boulder."

Parker nodded and stood."That'd me really nice, Lauren. Sorry I can't stay to talk but I think dad may worry if I stay out much longer. But a sleepover sounds great." Parker mustered as much enthusiasm as she could.

Lauren and Parker parted ways with the promise of friendship, and the young gymnast headed to her car as her witch counterpart headed inside.

Sorry for the shortness, but this is the last chapter I have pre-written. I don't want to be an author who gives ultimatums, but unless someone writes a review or acknowledges that they want me to continue, I'm not going to work on this story, and instead I will focus on developing stories I know that are being read


	8. This Is Why We Fight

Sasha looked up as he heard the doors swing open and saw his daughter walk through.

"Hey Parker. How are you feeling, since-everything." This time he didn't touch her.

"I'm fine." Parker knew that one of the Halliwells' deaths were inevitable. They were extremely powerful witches from an extremely powerful line. There is a reason Warren witches were known for their power and not their life spans.

Sasha nodded and said "Want to try your hand at the bars or beam or something? I'd love to spend some time with you."

"It's fine"Parker reiterated. "Go back to work. I'll change. I haven't been able to go for a run in a while."

Sasha sighed and said "Fine, but you can put your bags in the trailer in front of the gym. I'm looking for an apartment, but it may be another week before we can move in anywhere. In the meantime, you'll be staying with the Cruzs. I don't want to subject you to the horror of living in such close quarters with me."

Sasha smiled when he heard his daughter laugh. "That's great, dad. I really appreciate you doing this for me. But, if it's possible, can you talk to the Tanners about letting me stay with them? It's just, I met Lauren, and she was nice to me and-"

Sasha interrupted "That's fine. I'll talk to Steve and Lauren. I'd do anything for you, Parks. I love you." He couldn't help but hug her.

"Me too." Parker couldn't bring herself to say the words. The last time she said "i love you" to anyone, they died. Her mother died. And she didn't want her father to die. It was irrational, but Parker's throat was coated thick. She needed out.

"Dad, I got to go. I'm sorry." With that she ran out, Sasha, not wanting to push, didn't follow


	9. Hurricane Drunk

Lauren saw Parker wrong out of Sasha's office, and followed her. When Lauren got outside she looked left to see Parker, on the ground next to a tree.

"Hey, do you really want to get those jeans dirty? I doubt Sasha wants to do your wash so soon." Lauren tried making a joke. When Parker only gave a watery laugh, Lauren sat next to her, she said "You just moved to Boulder, you're gonna need a friend. Come on. I have an extra leotard. You can come hang out with me and Kaylie and Peyson."

Parker shook her head. "I haven't tried any gymnastics in years. I stopped after...I don't do it anymore."

"Come on, Parker!" Lauren whined. "We're not asking to to compete for the Gold. Just come fool around with us. We'll teach you some tricks on the beam. That's my specialty." Lauren winked, and Parker laughed.

"My favorite used to be the bars. Flying through the air was my favorite."

Lauren smiled "We'll work our way up to that! Come on!"

Sasha watched as his daughter ran in laughing, with Lauren Tanner, of all people. He was glad she was making friends. It would be good for Lauren too. He frowned when the girls left the room, but decided not to be hard on Lauren, she was with his daughter, he could spare a few minutes of training for her.

He was shocked, though, when his daughter came back, wearing a leotard and some shorts. He really noticed how small she was. She could have been a gymnast, but it was for the best she wasn't. He wondered what they were doing.

Lauren and Parker approached Kaylie and Peyson, as Lauren called their names, they turned. "Hey!" They greeted, slightly confused.

"This" Lauren emphasized the word "is Parker Belov. Sasha's daughter. I told her we'd show her some tricks and we'd start on the beam."

The girls laughed and Kaylie commented "Of course you'd pick the beam first."

"The first thing you should know about Lauren is that she is the Queen of Beam." Peyson continued.

Parker smiled. "It's Halliwell, actually. My family keeps their maternal heritage close to heart. And Lauren has been lovely to me."

Peyson smirked. "There's a shocker." and Lauren bantered "I'm hurt, really, and here I am, telling Parker what good friends you could be." They laughed.

They arrived at the beam. Parker took a few steps forward and touched the beam. She smiled. She may not have been training for gymnastics, but she has been training to fight demons for the better part of her life. She went around, she wondered if she could mount with a simple flip, like she did at home in the basement-gym.

Sasha saw his daughter back up and walk around the beam. At first he thought she was going to back up and refuse to use the equipment, like she had with him many times over, but was shocked to see her approach the spring board. He started forward, she was going to get hurt. He called out for her, but she didn't answer. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, she was on the board. "Parker!" He called again, but was ignored, again.

Parker bounced on the board getting a feel for it. She looked up at the girls and saw her dad approaching. It was now or never. She smirked, backed up, and jumped.

And landed.

The girls looked shocked, but Sasha was another story. He stalked towards his daughter and yanked her down. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt! These aren't toys."

Parker yanked her hand out of his grasp and backed up. "You think you can control me? Please. I can do anything in this gym. Wanna see me do the vault? How about the bars?"

She started towards the bars when Sasha whipped her around and held her tightly by her shoulders. "What the hell, Parker? This isn't how you act. I know you-"

"No you don't! You don't know a single thing about me. So just leave me alone!" She stormed off.

Sasha sighed. "Get to work!" He barked to the rest of the gym, who had been watching the fight. He walked over to the girls and said in a low, controlled voice "Don't think that because she is my daughter that I will tolerate disobedience in my gym! Lauren, where do you think you're going?" Lauren was looking at something behind Sasha, and began to run towards it. The other girls gasped and followed.

"Parker! What happened? Oh god!"

Sasha whipped around at Lauren's words.

There was his daughter standing in the entry way with a growing blood mark on her stomach.

"Parker?" Sasha started towards his daughter. "Parker?" He began to run. Parker sank to her knees, the girls catching her. "What happened?"

Parker looked down at her bloody hands that were covering her progressively worse wound, and then looked up at her father. "I think I need a hospital."

Sasha looked at her shocked by her calmness. But nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He scooped her up and carried her to his truck, laying her down in the front. He was about to run over to the passenger seat when he saw the three gymnasts had followed him.

"You're excused from practice for today. I'm sorry but I have to go. Obviously."

He began to walk but was stopped by a small hand. "Please Sasha." Lauren pleaded. "She needs a friend. While you drive, let me hold her hand." Sasha nodded and they got in the car, leaving the Rock to head to Boulder Memorial


End file.
